Christmas
by S.J. Hatecraft
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Mike is still the honorary night-guard for the Pizzeria. While some would complain about having to work tonight he doesn't mind, after all, How often do you get to spend Christmas with a bunch of sentient animatronics? Fluff :3


A/N: Merry Christmas everyone. This is just a short story I came up with because I was in the mood. It's just fluff, so you would have to be like 'super-squinting' to see something else. T cause I'm paranoid.

* * *

><p>Mike rubbed his hands together as he sat in his parked car. Outside the snow was falling in huge, slow flakes to settle on the ground and create white mounds. He wouldn't have minded sitting in the car until it was time for his shift, but the car heater didn't work so it was as cold inside as it was outside. Besides, he was excited about tonight.<p>

Turning, he grabbed the large duffle bag and made sure his red scarf was in place before exiting the car and heading into Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria.

Once inside he quickly shut the door and wiped the snow off of his shoes. At least this place's heat still worked, and he relaxed in the warmth. He jumped slightly when he turned around and his manager was standing there.

"Hello sir, I didn't know you were still in here," Mike said truthfully.

His manager didn't answer; he only looked at the bag weighing Mike down. "What's that for?"

Mike looked down at the bag and shuffled nervously from foot to foot, "It's to help me out tonight."

His manager looked satisfied with that explanation.

"I like what you did with the place," Mike said glancing around. The place had Christmas decorations everywhere, with silver tinsel hanging from the ceiling and red wreaths on the wall.

"Something I threw together," His manager said. He glanced at his watch. "I was just on my way out anyway." He said walking past Mike and out into the barren parking lot.

With a sigh Mike relaxed and let a goofy grin grow. He was glad his manager hadn't asked anymore. The contents of his bag were to help him out, just not in the way his manager probably thought it would.

Mike idly whistled a Christmas tune as he entered the employee's area and slipped out of his coat, placing it on an empty rack along with his scarf. He looked at the security guard shirt and cap, contemplating whether or not he wanted to put them on. After his first week working here, the manager basically let him do whatever he wanted at night short of burning the place down. The animatronics had to be in fine working condition in the morning, and everything had to be in place, but other than that it was fine.

Deciding against it he strolled down the hallway and entered the office sitting back in the chair.

He knew that any moment now the clock would hit midnight and the animatronics would be free to do as they pleased. When he had first started working here, they had terrified him. Both their silent freaky demeanor and the recorded messages by the previous night guard was enough age him prematurely from fear.

That had been four months ago.

Over time though, something had changed in the animatronics. Or not changed, it was just they started acting differently. Oh Mike had no doubt that they had been trying to kill him, but as the next week had rolled by the animatronics attempts had slowed down and become easier to stop. He managed to make the whole week without losing power.

By the third week Mike almost grew bored with the animatronics who seemed to have given up killing him. Gathering his courage one night he had gone out to confront them and the outcome had been interesting to say the least.

"Mike!" The night guard jumped and turned to see Bonnie standing in the office doorway. The purple animatronic had a huge grin plastered to his face as he grabbed Mike's arm. "Come on!"

He was quickly dragged through the building until he was standing next to the stage with Bonnie, Chika, Freddy, and Foxy. Bonnie let go of him and plastered his face to the only window in the dining area and stared wide eyed at the snow.

The other three animatronics seemed glad by his appearance and Mike was briefly enveloped by yellow as Chika gave him a hug. "Mike you made it!"

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?" Mike laughed as Foxy stole him from Chika, snagging his sweater with his hook and giving him a one-handed hug as well.

"It's Christmas evening. We thought that you would be home with your family," Freddy said, happily ruffling Mike's hair when he broke away from Foxy. Mike half-hearted swatted the brown paw away.

"Naw, I don't have the money to make it over there," Mike lied with a shrug. It was true… in a sense. He hardly had enough to pay the bills and get him food. Although he was a little saddened by it, he tried not to let it show. "And besides, who would watch you guys?" He teased.

Freddy didn't seem happy with his answer, but the rest of the animatronics were so he let it go.

Foxy huffed, "Hey! We be fine on our own fer a little while. We don't need some landlubber watchin' us all the time."

"Try explaining that to the manager," Mike laughed. "And besides, you guys act like kids sometimes."

"No we don't," Foxy said.

"Yes you do," Mike replied. "And it's kinda' cute."

Foxy grumbled underneath his breath and started messing with an ear as he turned his focus to the window.

"Look at all that snow…" Bonnie said, his voice slightly muffled by the window.

Chika sighed. "It must be fun to play in snow. You get to wear pretty mittens and hats, and drink hot chocolate by the fire afterword's."

"And snowball fights!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"You mean hurtling ice balls at each other?" Chika said looking affronted. Freddy let out a chuckle and Mike shook his head. The relational dynamic between the animatronics was strange to say the least. If anything they acted like best friends, but sometimes they had that sibling vibe to them. He had asked Freddy once and the brown animatronic had stumbled through a few sentences before giving up.

Sometimes they acted like little kids, while other times they acted like complete adults. It was all a little confusing for Mike so he didn't try and think about it too much.

While Chika and Bonnie fought over whether or not snowball fights were safe or not Foxy turned to Mike. "So what are we goin' ta' do tonight Mikey?"

For the past few weeks the animatronics and Mike had watched movies on the TV Mike had smuggled in here, played board games, or just about anything that struck their fancy.

Mike smiled as he remembered the bag he had brought in with him. "Oh, It's a surprise."

Bonnie stopped fighting with Chika when he heard that and perked up, "What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see," Mike said secretively. He pointed at Chika. "You, come with me, the rest of you wait here."

While the other three animatronics complained Mike led Chika back to the office and revealed the bag's contents after he made her promise not to scream. He was glad he had because she nearly did let out one of her ear-splitting screeches as she picked up a bright pink coat.

"Is this for me?" She asked in awe.

Mike couldn't stop his smile from growing as he nodded. "And these," He said, holding up some matching gloves, pants, and boots. Grabbing them all Chika flashed him a huge smile and moved into the hallway, quickly putting them on.

Mike let out a relieved sigh when the coat did fit. He had bought them in the biggest size he could, and it looked like they were just big enough. He helped her fasten the pants on and put on her boots and gloves before nodding towards the stage area. "You want to show them before heading outside?"

Chika nodded rapidly, making her way down the hallway. She surprised him when she suddenly turned around and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Thank you…" She murmured.

Mike hugged her back before nodding towards the dining room. "Now come on, let's show the guys." Mike quickly grabbed the bag and followed her.

When Chika walked into the dining room Mike couldn't help but laugh when the other three animatronics stared open mouthed at her. "Where did you get all that!" Bonnie asked. He made a complete circle around her, inspecting everything.

"Mike gave them to me," Chika said clapping her gloves together.

Three eyes snapped his way and Mike began pulling out three other sets of winter gear. "Everything blue is for Freddy, yellow is Foxy, and Red is Bonnie," Mike listed off as he emptied the bag. "Just ask me if you need any help putting them on."

The three instantly began working to fit themselves and Mike slipped back to the employees lounge to grab his coat and scarf. When he got back He saw everyone laughing at Foxy who had gotten his hook stuck inside his coat.

"A little help lad?" He asked.

Resisting the urge to laugh Mike tried to help Foxy by reaching through the end of the coat, but it was so far back that he had to get halfway in the coat which Foxy had managed to zip up with one hand and push the hook through. Mumbling a thanks, Foxy fitted on one of his mitts and tucked the other into a coat pocket.

"Alright everybody ready?" Mike asked.

When the all nodded Mike led them out through the back door. There was a small field and the lights from the city did well to lite it up. He watched as the four animatronics wandered around with wide eyes.

As far as he knew this was the first time they had been out in the snow. If they had tried to come out here without any of the gear he had brought the snow would have stuck to the fake furs and melted when they went back inside, causing them to glitch up.

A ball of white exploded in his face, pulling him out of his musing and sending him onto his behind. He glared at all of the animatronics and his gaze settled on Freddy who was trying his best to act interested in a snow-covered bush.

"So that's the way we're playing," Mike murmured, scooping up a pile of his own. Freddy glanced at him out of the corner of his eye with a knowing smirk quickly moved to stand behind an oblivious Foxy just as Mike threw.

The white powder smacked Foxy's yellow coat causing him to jump backwards into Freddy sending them both into a pile of snow.

The satisfaction of revenge was cut short for Mike as a snowball hit him from the side. Turning he looked at Bonnie who was literally bouncing in place as he tossed another snowball at Mike. Ducking under the projectile Mike scooped up another ball and struck Chika by accident. "Sorry Chika!" He shouted as Chika sputtered and turned to glare at him.

A snowball flew by his face and he turned to get a white one to the side. Both Freddy and Foxy were gathering more snow while Chika was hurtled a perfectly shaped ball straight for Mike.

"Wait, when did this become pick on the night guard?!" Mike shouted as he was suddenly bombarded on all sides by the ecstatic animatronics. He managed to land a hit or two, but for the most part he was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of snowballs coming at him and he ran around in a desperate attempt to stay out of the line of fire.

Laughing Mike collapsed in the snow, his chest heaving. Boy that was fun! When's the last time he had even considered having a snowball fight? Not for a while. The snowball fight continued between the animatronics who had turned on each other and Mike found himself grinning like an idiot. He turned to look at Bonnie who came up to him. "Hey Mike, could you show me how to make a snowman?"

"Sure," Mike replied.

After Bonnie learned that all he needed was three balls of rolled up snow and some sticks, the hyperactive bot practically zipped around the field making them. In no time at all six _huge _snowmen stood to attention as Bonnie began fine-tuning them.

"Mike can you help me?" He called out. His attempts to place the last snowman's head was proving to be a challenge for him.

"I can help," Chika said walking towards Bonnie.

She gave a start when Bonnie shook his head. "No I want Mike's help."

"Chika's could help you just fine," Mike said. Chika nodded in agreement.

Bonnie shook his head again and gave Mike a pleading look. "But I want _you_ to help me."

"You big furball," Mike sighed coming over to help. "How can I help? I can't reach up there."

With a smirk Bonnie nodded towards the head. "Just pick it up and let me do the rest." Mike gave Bonnie an unsure glance and picked up the packed snow. "And now try and put it up there."

"Bonnie I can't-"

"Just try."

Growling in annoyance Mike did as he was told. "I'm not going to reach… See I'm not even clos-whoa! Bonnie what are you doing?"

The purple rabbit grinned at him from below, holding Mike up. "Can you reach it now?" Rolling his eyes, Mike placed the snowman's head on its body and was set down by Bonnie.

"Thank you," Bonnie said genuinely.

Giving a smile Mike shook his head. "You're welcome-"

"Think fast Mikey!"

Mike had absolutely no time to 'think fast' or even react as another snowball struck him in the face. Instead of just snow though, Mike felt something hard packed in with it. His cheek instantly burned hot and he clutched it, giving a muffled shout of pain and falling back.

Foxy who had thrown the snowball gave a panicked look as Freddy and Chika rushed to Mike's aid.

Mike's eyes watered as he watched Chika rip Foxy a new one and Freddy insistently tugged at the gloved hand that had glued itself to his cheek. "Come on Mike let me see it…"

Wincing, Mike hesitantly let Freddy pull his hand away. From the wet feeling on his cheek and his reddened glove Mike knew he was bleeding. "I'm fine Freddy, It just hurt. I'm fine now." Mike sniffed.

Freddy would have none of that though. "Bonnie I think there are some bandages in the first aid kit, can you grab one?"

The purple animatronic took off and Mike sighed. "It's just a cut."

Freddy shook his head adamantly and gave Foxy a glare. Mike couldn't help but feel sorry for Foxy, the pirate looked like he was trying not to cry with Chika still yelling at him about how he could have 'really, really _really_ hurt Mike' and how he was always messing things up. Foxy's ears were laid back against his head and he was staring resolutely at the ground.

"Hey Chika I think he gets it," Mike said.

"But he hurt you!" Chika exclaimed.

Mike shrugged, "It was an accident. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt me. Right Foxy?"

Foxy nodded and looked up at Mike, unshed tears in his one eye. Realizing just how bad Foxy felt, Mike stood up and walked over to him, giving him a hug. Foxy hesitated for an instant before returning the gesture. Mike felt Foxy let out a shuddering sigh of relief. The warm smell that all the animatronics gave off seemed to surround Mike and he smiled lightly, pulling away from Foxy. "Better?"

"Aye… thank ya' lad," Foxy sniffed. His ears returned to their normal position and he wiped his eye laughing at himself. "Would ya' look at me? A blubberin' mess."

"Hey, it's alright to cry every once in a while," Mike said with his hand against his cheek once again.

Foxy chuckled at this and Mike turned when Freddy tapped him on the shoulder. He saw Bonnie behind the bear with the first aid kit in hand. Freddy waved a bandage back and forth and nodded towards his cheek. "Alright Mike, let's see it."

"I can put it on myself," Mike said. He really didn't need to get a bandage for a small cut.

Freddy shook his head, "Nope." He gave a wry grin to Mike. "I've figured you out Mike, if one of us doesn't do it, you'll find a way to weasel out of it. Now close your eyes and hold still."

Mike rolled his eyes, but did as Freddy said. He felt the bear gently, but firmly place the bandage on his cheek. The hand hovered on his cheek a little longer than he thought it needed to, but eventually Freddy pulled back and Mike opened his eyes.

"Good as new," Freddy mumbled. He grabbed the bandage wrapping and the first aid kit from Bonnie before heading towards the Pizzeria entrance.

Mike gave a confused look to Chika and Foxy. He put it aside though when Bonnie came up to him. "Mike my glove fell off and now I can't get it back on, can you help?"

"You furball, it's inside out," Mike said.

* * *

><p>Mike glanced around him.<p>

All of them were in pirate's cove. Ever since the attraction had been closed down it had slowly morphed in a storage area and no one came back here. So Mike had figured it was the perfect place to set up the TV. The couch they were all currently on was an added bonus that he had found at a garage sale. If that wasn't good enough, they each had a blanket of their own and Mike had a mug of hot chocolate that Chika had found for him.

He looked to his right where Foxy was. The pirate had his good arm draped over Mike's shoulder, leaning against him as he watched the TV. To his left Chika was clutching his arm, while Bonnie was on the floor leaning against his legs.

Mike returned his attention to the TV, trying to stay focused. The movie in question was some cheap B-rated movie he had gotten for a dollar. There were a lot of errors that Mike could pick out easily, but the animatronics were fixated by it.

No matter how hard he tried though Mike couldn't focus. He glanced around again. Where was Freddy?

He gently pried himself from the furry cocoon much to the displeasure of the three, especially Foxy. "I'm just going to put this in the kitchen," He said holding up his empty mug.

Exiting the curtains, Mike wandered into the kitchen and set the mug on the counter. His ancient flip-phone said it was almost five in the morning. Mike yawned as he moved back into the dining room. He stopped though when he heard the all too familiar humming of Freddy.

The said bear was at the window Bonnie had been plastered to before, staring out at the falling snow. Mike grinned when he recognized the tune and quietly padded closer, easing himself into a seat and recording it on his phone.

Freddy actually had a great voice… for an animatronic. And he didn't sound anything like he did during the day. Mike had been shocked the first time he had heard Freddy sing when he thought no one else was around. But to his dismay he had found out from the other's that Freddy hated singing. He guessed it was due to the fact that he had to sing those stupid, cheesy, songs every day.

So to be able to listen to Freddy actually sing was something special.

Freddy finished the small tune that he had been singing and sighed before turning around. He froze when he saw Mike sitting there, and Mike clapped. "Don't stop on my account."

"How long have you been there!?" Freddy sputtered, his eyes turning a bluish color that Mike had come to recognize as embarrassment.

"Long enough," Mike said admitted. "I don't see why you're so embarrassed, it was really good."

"No it wasn't," Freddy groaned. He spotted the phone in Mike's hand. "Were you recording me?"

"Yup," Mike chirped.

Freddy sighed. "And I'm guessing you won't be kind enough to delete it if I asked."

"You guessed right," Mike laughed.

Freddy didn't answer. He only shrugged and took the seat next to Mike.

Mike furrowed his eyebrows at the bear's behavior. "Hey, what's the matter? I'm sorry if you didn't want me to listen."

"It's not that," Freddy said. He fidgeted with the tablecloth, seeming to try and form an answer and Mike sat quietly besides him. He could hear the movie from here, and wondered how long it would take for one of the other animatronics to come looking for him.

"Did Young make you work tonight?" Freddy suddenly asked.

"What?" Mike asked. Young was the manager of this place.

Freddy turned to regard him, "Did Young make you work tonight's shift?"

Mike shook his head. "No, he asked if I could, and I told him yes. Why?"

Freddy didn't seem to want to answer this as he returned his attention to the tablecloth. Mike was patient though and Freddy finally caved in. "It's just that, don't people usually want to be with their family during Christmas? Wouldn't you rather be with your family tonight? With a Christmas tree and a fireplace and all that?"

Mike's face fell at that and he shrugged. "Well yeah, but its fine."

"Did you at least call them?" Freddy asked. "Wish them a merry Christmas?"

"Freddy," Mike said. He swallowed thickly. "It's kind of' hard to be with a family that's dead."

"What?!" Freddy exclaimed.

Mike shrugged again. "What? My folks have been dead for a while now. I've got a brother, but he lives in Connecticut and that's a little too far from home for me."

Freddy seemed stunned. "Why didn't you tell us that?" He asked.

"Because I didn't think it was important," Mike said uncomfortably. "I've gotten over it, so whatever."

Mike knew he was lying though. Even after all this time he still missed them. He hated talking about them because he got all emotional. He could feel his throat tighten as he tried to stop the tears. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself down.

"Oh come here," Freddy growled pulling Mike against his chest. Mike took another shuddering breath and pressed his face into the brown fur, feeling tears escape him. "Shhh… you're alright…" Freddy said softly. "I'm sorry I even brought it up…"

It took Mike a minute but he collected himself and pulled himself away. Wiping his cheeks he gave a half-hearted smile to Freddy. "It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"But I was being nosy," Freddy pointed out. "I could have not ask that stupid question-" He shut up when Mike gave him a hard look.

"It's not your fault," Mike repeated wiping his face.

Freddy let it go and Mike let out another deep breath. He didn't like crying and he didn't want to feel this way on Christmas Eve.

The brown animatronic must have noticed this because he gave Mike a sad look. Suddenly the bear jumped to his feet. "Oh! Um, wait right here, I'll be right back." Confused, Mike watched Freddy disappear backstage.

He returned a moment later with a box in hand. "I got something for you…" He said, rubbing the back of his neck with one paw.

"A present?" Mike asked surprised.

Freddy nodded and handed the box to him. Mike carefully peeled off the construction paper that served as wrapping and opened the box.

Shocked, Mike stared at the object and Freddy glanced at him nervously. "I'm sorry. I didn't know about them. I would have gotten you a different present if I had known."

"Where did you get this?" Mike asked softly. In his hands laid a framed faded photo of him and his parents. Mike looked at his younger self with his parents and felt more tears well in his eyes.

"I found it underneath the stage," Freddy admitted. "I thought it would be a good present. I didn't know that your parents were gone… I can take it if you don't want it."

Mike shook his head. "No I want it… Thank you," He said.

Freddy seemed relieved. "You're welcome."

Wiping his eyes Mike stood up with the photo in his hand and tried to dispel the bittersweet feeling he had. "Now come, the others are probably wondering where we are."

Freddy nodded and rose. "Hey Mike?"

"What?"

"Merry Christmas."

"… Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>Mike saw the surprise on his replacement's face as she walked through the door. Normally she would have to tell him his shift was over as he was always cleaning up what he and the animatronics had done the night before, but not today.<p>

"Hey Maggie," Mike said.

"Something wrong?" She asked taking off her velvet blue gloves.

Mike shook his head. "No, I was just wondering if I could ask a favor from you?"

"What do you need," She sighed.

"Your shift."

"Eh?"

Mike grinned. "I want to work your shift today. I don't have any relatives in town and I know you've been looking forward to seeing your sister all week, so I'll work your shift as you."

Maggie gave him a hard look. "What's the catch?"

Mike's grin grew wider and he leaned in whispering into Maggie's ear.

A moment later Maggie's face scrunched up and she slapped him playfully. "Ew! That's nasty. Why would you want to do that? Do you realize how long it's been since they've been cleaned?"

Nodding Mike held out his hand. "So do we have a deal?"

Maggie bit her lip for a moment, her blue eyes looking Mike up and down before she slowly took his hand. "Deal. And I'm bringing you a coffee with those soaps. You're starting to look like a vampire."

"Maybe I am," Mike joked flashing his fangs.

"Whatever," Maggie laughed pulling on her gloves again. "I'll be back in twenty."

Mike watched her leave. This meant he had the whole day with the animatronics since no one else came in and they were closed. He jumped as a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Turning he saw Chika giving him a concerned look. "What?"

"If you're thinking about washing Foxy, we'll have to tie him up," Chika whispered. "Him and water go together like oil and water."

Mike had no idea how Chika had heard the whole thing, but the next thing he knew he heard Bonnie scream. "Foxy, you're going to break it!"

"Anythin' ta' keep me from getting' wet! Mikey be tryin' ta' drown us I just know it."

Mike ran a hand through his hair and gave Chika a wry smile. "Come on Chika, time to catch a rogue pirate."


End file.
